A Love To Last A Lifetime
by Giving Up Forever
Summary: Harry and Ginny are finally going to be married! This story follows the lives of two people who were meant to be together. Rated M for themes and possible future chapters.
1. I Can't Believe She Said Yes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue me! I'm just a humble lil' sixteen year old, playing in the world of Harry Potter. (It beats the heck out of the PlayPlace at McDonald's! LOL)

A Love To Last A Lifetime 

Hermione Granger sat next to a panicked Ginny Weasley as she attempted to calm her down.

"Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. That's it sweetie, just keep it up! I'm going to get the wastebasket, just in case the need to vomit overcomes you again," Hermione said in a soothing voice as she stroked Ginny's hair.

Ginny took the paper bag away from her mouth. "Hermione, are you sure I'm doing the right thing?"

"Oh, Ginny. Do you remember before mine and Ron's wedding, how nervous I was?"

"Do I ever! I was holding your hair back for you while you were on your knees in front of the toilet!"

"Oh, sorry about that", Hermione said in a low voice, clearly disgusted with herself. She regained track of what she was saying before. "Anyway, the point is, not matter how nervous I was, one thing remained constant; I loved Ron, and that's how I knew I was making the right decision. To agree to spend your life with someone is a big promise to make, but if you truly love them, you'll never regret it." At that, she rubbed her very large pregnant belly fondly.

Ginny embraced Hermione warmly. "Aww, thanks. You always know how to make me feel better. Maybe I should marry you!" she teased.

"Taken. Sorry, but I'm a little bit locked in to my marriage now," Hermione replied jokingly.

"I _do_ love Harry, so much, and I want to be with him forever. It took too long for him to catch on for me to just throw it all away now. I've always dreamed of this day, since the day I saw Harry's face. Somehow, I just knew," Ginny whispered, breaking apart from Hermione, who was now sobbing hysterically.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard!", she wailed.

"Hormones", murmured Ginny, rolling her eyes.

"Blimey, Harry! You don't look so good." Ron said, evaluating Harry's pallid complexion.

"She said yes, and we're getting married in about an hour. I can't believe she said yes. I love her more than the world, and she said yes. I-I-I can't believe she said yes." Harry whispered, his knees giving beneath him as he fell onto Ron's bed.

"Are you okay, mate?" Ron inquired, sitting down beside him.

"She said yes….."

"We've established that, Harry. I mean, after all, we're not in a tux for evening tea time!" Ron quipped.

"You don't understand. I'm not good enough for her. I'm never gonna be. She deserves a king, and she chose me! I don't deserve someone like Ginny Weasley, much less Ginny Weasley herself."

"Whoa, hold on there, Harry. She LOVES you, and she always has. Since the day she met you, her heart has been yours. You're my best mate, and I know that you're the only one good enough for my only little sister. Granted, I didn't react too well when you first started dating her, but that was only because I was very protective of her. I'm so proud that my best mate is about to become my brother-in-law."

At this, Harry and Ron shared a brief, awkward hug, and then broke apart.

"I can't believe she said yes…."

Ginny stood at her bedroom window gazing at the yard below her. The lawn of the Burrow was decorated for the wedding. White chairs sat in even rows, candles were bewitched to hover in midair, and there was a huge arch of white lilies, under which she and Harry would stand beneath as they said their vows. She could see the band of violinists setting themselves up in the corner as dusk fell fast upon them. Finally, Ginny's fairy tale was about to come true. She smiled faintly as she heard Hermione slap Ron in the kitchen.

"Thank you very much, I'm eating for two, you insensitive – "

She stopped midsentence, probably because Ron was kissing her in attempts to apologize. Evidently, it was working. He had fallen wrath to her horrid mood swings, but at least he had found a valid way to redeem himself whenever he was at the receiving end of her emotional storms. Ginny couldn't wait to experience married life.

A knock at her door brought her out of her musings. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Ginny dear, your mother. Can I come in?", Mrs. Weasley called from the hallway. "Are you decent?"

"Yes mum, come inside", Ginny replied, fighting back the urge to laugh.

"Let me have a look at you, dear", Mrs. Weasley said kindly. Ginny turned from the window to face her. She wore a long, flowing, and white off-the-shoulder gown. It fit snugly across her chest and waist, but where it hit her hips was where it hung elegantly from her small frame. Her fiery red hair fell loosely around her shoulders in big curls, and one half was swept back with a flowery comb her mother had given her. (Something borrowed.)

"My baby girl! It seems like just yesterday I sat in this very room, rocking you to sleep. Now, you stand here, all grown up and about to get married!" Mrs. Weasley began to sob hysterically, oddly enough sounding like Hermione. Ginny rushed to her and embraced her in a hug. It was _Ginny's_ turn to hold _her._

Harry opened Ron's bedroom door and re-entered after about his seventh visit to the toilet, to find Lupin sitting on Ron's bed.

"Harry, my boy. I was hoping to have a word with you," he said as Harry closed the door.

"Sure, professor."

"How many times must I tell you? Please, call me Remus."

"Oh, right. Sorry", Harry replied, sitting down beside of Lupin, sounding a bit distracted.

"Harry, I'm so proud of you, and I know your father would be too, as would Sirius." Harry flinched at mention of his father and godfather. "I've watched you grow from a boy to a man, and every day, you've become a stronger person. You have seen more devastation in just nineteen years than most people see in their entire lives. You deserve to be happy, Harry. For once in your life, it's time for you to be truly happy, and I can think of no better way than spending the rest of your life with Ginny. I see the way you look at each other, and do you know who that reminds me of? Your mother and father. They were so in love with one another, Harry. You and Ginny share that same passion for one another, and you're going to be so happy."

"Thanks, prof- I mean- Remus. I love her so much, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her. I can't believe she said yes…."

"Your father had a weakness for redheads. Just like him, you are!"

"Yeah", Harry replied distractedly, clutching his stomach. "I can't believe I'm about to marry the girl of my dreams…."

"Harry? Are you okay? Harry?", Lupin called as Harry once more bolted for the loo.

"Ginny? Is that really you?", inquired a bewildered Ron.

"Of course, you git!" Fred replied, rolling his eyes.

"Honestly, Ron, you can be so thick!", said George, in agreement with Fred.

It was true. The beautiful woman that stood before them was hardly their gangly little sister, but at the same time, it was. She had grown up, into a mature, responsible lady, and she was about to be married.

"How is Harry?" Ginny asked, sitting down between Ron and Fred.

"Honestly? He's a wreck! He keeps saying he can't believe you said yes, and he's made about twenty trips to the loo already!", Ron answered.

"Oh, my poor dear! I hope he's feeling better."

"You better hope he's brushed his teeth before it's time to 'kiss the bride', or else you may decide to leave him at the altar!", George quipped.

"Yeah, that whole 'in sickness and in health' thing may come into effect a little early!", added Fred, high-fiving George.

"You guys! That's not funny!", Ginny said as she shook with a fit of the giggles.

"You know we can always make you laugh! We aim to please, but most of the time, we tend to diplease in the process!", said Fred, grinning.

"True, true, oh how true.", commented George.

"That's one thing I'm gonna miss about living here," Ginny said, suddenly becoming serious.

Silence followed her statement. For a while, they just sat there. Then, Ginny began to cry, and they all put their arms around her, comforting her like only family could.

"You know we'll still come visit you."

Harry sat against the bathroom door collecting his thoughts. Ginny was about to become his, and only his. All of the years spent dreaming were about to be realized. He needed Ginny, like he'd never needed anything before. It's amazing how Voldemort instilled no fear in the great Harry Potter, yet a tiny redhead whom stole his heart could reduce him to this. He wasn't really afraid of Ginny, more afraid of if she felt the same for him as he did for her. True, she had spent years following him around, but did she really love him? He thought she did, and so did everyone else, but he needed to be sure.

Pulling himself up, he stood in front of the mirror and rinsed his face. He brushed his teeth also, because he knew that his breath currently rivaled that of Snape. "She loves you, you stupid git!" He said to himself, smiling. "What are you scared of?"

He opened the door and set off for Ginny's room. On the way, he met Fred and George. "Please, don't puke on us!", George pleaded teasingly. "And really don't do it on Ginny! She looks B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L!", Fred added. "Really mate, if she weren't my sister-"

He was cut off by a death glare from Harry. "I'm just teasing, don't get your knickers in a twist! But honestly, she does look beautiful, and if you screw this up, you'll have both of us to answer to," Fred said, smiling. "And I don't think you want that!"

"You both have my word that I will not mess this up. I love Ginny, and I'm too afraid of what you would do to me to try anything!", Harry said with a laugh.

"Smart man", George commented.

"I always knew there was something about him", said Fred, trying to keep a straight face as Harry walked away.

Ginny stood alone in her room, gazing at her reflection in the mirror. Twenty minutes to go, and she would begin her walk towards becoming Mrs. Harry Potter. It almost seemed surreal. She had spent years chasing The-Boy-Who-Lived, and finally, all her dreams were about to come true.

She looked down at her hands. They were small and white, and they trembled. These hands were about to become Harry's forever, and she could think of no one else she had rather give them to. A small tear made its way down her cheek, and gently, she brushed it away.

Then, there came a faint knock at her door. "Gin? Are you in there," Harry called softly.

"Yes, but you can't come in! Don't you know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?", Ginny replied, smiling in spite of herself.

"I know, I won't come in. I just had to hear your voice, and I wanted to talk to you, so bad. I love you, Ginny, with all of my heart. I'm about to be the luckiest guy in the world, and I'm so scared. I just need to know; do you want this as much as I do?"

"Harry James Potter, of course I do. I've loved you for so long, and there's nothing I've wanted to do more in my life than become Mrs.-The-Boy-Who-Lived!", Ginny said reassuringly, her hand against the door trying desperately to touch him. "I can't wait to marry you, to have your children, and then grow old with you. I love you, and nothing can ever change that. With Voldemort out of the way, we can finally have a proper relationship, and be together forever."

"Oh, Gin. I promise I'll always do my best to make you happy. Always.", he whispered, his hand pressing against the outside of the door.

Then, there was silence. The both of them stood there, a door separating them from eternal bliss. Finally, Ginny spoke.

"Harry, it's about time to start. You should be getting down there now. I think I hear mum and dad coming up, and if she sees you, she'll go mental. She's very superstitious, and she'll jump to the worst conclusions. I don't think you particularly want to fall victim to the wrath of her temper. It's considerably worse today.", she teased.

"Okay. Goodbye, love. I'll see you in a few minutes." Harry answered, reluctantly releasing the door.

Peering out of her window, Ginny beamed at the sight below her. Almost everyone was seated and ready for the wedding. Harry and Ron waited towards the back at the side, waiting for the cue to take their positions at the altar.

Ginny heard a small sniffle behind her, and turned to see Hermione, crying once again.

"Ginny! (_hiccup)_ You look so beautiful, (_hiccup)_ and I'm so happy for you!" She began to sob.

Ginny rushed over to comfort her best friend. "Thank you, Hermione, for everything."

They just held each other for a moment, until Hermione's emotions were subdued, then Hermione spoke once more. "It's time to start. I'll walk you downstairs. Your mum and dad are waiting for you there."

"Okay," Ginny answered wiping tears away as Hermione opened the door. "Hermione, you look beautiful in that dress. Teal is a great color for you.", she said, beaming in adoration at her maid of honor. These were her last few moments with Hermione as her best friend. Harry was about to assume that position. A small silence of understanding followed her statement.

"Are you ready, Miss Weasley?", Hermione said in a teasing voice. "I can't say that for much longer, now can I?"

"Shhh, there-there, Molly. It's okay," said Arthur Weasley, Ginny's father, patting his wife on the back as she blubbered into his chest. Bill walked into the kitchen.

"C'mon, mum. It's time for me to take you to your seat," Bill said, prying Mrs. Weasley from Mr. Weasley's chest.

"Yes dear, why don't you go with Bill." Mr. Weasley watched with a mixture of sadness and amusement as Bill practically carried Molly out the door and down the aisle.

Just then, he heard a small cough at the bottom of the stairs. He turned to see Hermione standing there.

"I present Miss Ginny Weasley-soon-to-be-Potter….."

At that, Ginny made her way gracefully down the stairs, her arm linked with her older brother Charlie's. Mr. Weasley gasped in spite of himself. His little girl was all grown up, and she looked so beautiful. When she reached the bottom step, he held out his arm to her, and she took it.

"Well, I'm going to tell Harry and Ron to go to the altar," Hermione said, breaking the silence.

"Thanks Hermione.", Ginny said as both Hermione and Charlie exited.

Mr. Weasley was speechless as a silent tear ran down his cheek.

"Okay, mate. This is it", Ron whispered to Harry as they stood at the altar waiting on Ginny.

Harry's heart was pounding within his chest, and he just knew he was going to explode. So many people had showed up to see them on their big day, and he was beginning to get nervous. Not cold feet, but nerves. Voldemort was nothing to the crowd waiting before him. What if Ginny changed her mind at the altar? He could see it now, everyone would laugh at him, and he would be left broken-hearted.

"She's not going to abandon you." Ron said in a hoarse whisper, as if reading Harry's mind. "She loves you."

Ever so briefly, he and Ron shared one final, less awkward hug as the violinists picked up their bows and the music began.

**A/N: **That was chapter one! If you liked, please review! It'll make me post an update sooner….lol. Constructive criticism will be most appreciated, as will compliments! See ya later!


	2. Happiness and Laugher

Disclaimer: You know the drill. These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them for a little while for my show. Oh yeah, and this song belongs to Elvis Presley. I was listening to a remake of it by Nora Jones, and it just fit, so I used it.

A Love To Last A Lifetime 

**Chapter 2**

Harry's breath caught in his chest at the sight of Ginny. The moment she walked outside, Harry's world froze. She was all that mattered, and he couldn't wait to let her know that. When she began her walk, her eyes met his, and with each step she took, his heart pounded more violently in his chest.

She was a vision of beauty, and she glowed with happiness. Everyone present was on their feet and gazing at her in awe. All of the attention made her blush the infamous Weasley blush, which in turn made her all the more irresistible to Harry.

Mrs. Weasley was once again bawling as she clung to Bill and Charlie for support. At the sight of this, Ginny's eyes welled up with tears, and she felt such pity for her mother. When she could bear to look at her no more, she turned her attention to her bouquet of lilies and regained composure.

She reached the altar, and she made visual contact once more. Harry's eyes sparkled, and the way he looked at her forced her to turn scarlet a second time. Her father kissed her gently on the cheek as a tear made its way down his face, and he gave his only little girl away.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Before Ginny's lips met Harry's, she couldn't help but giggle when she caught sight of Fred and George, waggling their eyebrows at her and feigning vomiting. They would pay for that later, but now she had business to attend to.

When their lips met, it was as if the world stopped. He held her tighter and tighter as the kiss deepened, and all Ginny could think about was that this was hers for the rest of eternity. When she and Harry continued to kiss, the audience erupted into cheers, and Fred and George whistled loudly.

All of the noise brought Harry and Ginny back to reality, and they broke the kiss, both smiling from ear to ear.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter."

"Shall we, Mrs. Potter?" Harry whispered, taking Ginny's arm.

She giggled excitedly. "Finally!"

The night sky twinkled brightly above the lawn of the Burrow as couples held on to one another, swaying to the music. All of the chairs from the wedding had been replaced with dozens of small, white tables for the reception. The warm summer night was perfect for such a romantic evening.

In the midst of all of the couples was Harry and Ginny, our newlyweds, completely and utterly lost in one another. It was clear to everyone just how enamored of each other they truly were.

_Love me tender, love me sweet_

_Never let me go_

_You have made my life complete_

_And I love you so._

"I love you," Harry whispered into Ginny's ear as they danced slowly. His lips against her ear and the sound of his voice made her knees go weak, and she was glad he was holding her.

"Want to know a secret?" she whispered in return, sending shivers down his spine. "I love you, too."

"Well, it's a good thing, because you're kind of stuck with me now!" Harry said teasingly.

"Oh no! Whatever will I do?" Ginny responded, trying to keep a straight face.

"Hmmm….what to do?", Harry jested in return. "How about this?"

His lips captured hers in a passionate kiss as others looked on, beaming in adoration. They held it for what seemed like an eternity before stopping to breathe.

"That works," Ginny said breathlessly, clearly in a daze.

_Love me tender, love me true_

_All my dreams fulfill_

_For my darling, I love you._

_And I always will._

Ginny laid her head on Harry's chest, and his chin came to rest on top. This all felt so perfect, and when she thought back to earlier that day, she couldn't see why she had been so nervous. Harry was now hers forever, and it was just starting to all sink in. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of waking up to those green eyes every morning after spending the night in his arms. She used to only be able to dream of that, but now, it was a reality.

_Love me tender, love me deep_

_Tell me you are mine._

_I'll be yours through all the years_

_Till the end of time._

As he and Ginny danced, Harry became intoxicated by the smell of her hair and mesmerized by the way she made him feel. Knowing that she was his and only his gave him a high like nothing else. Defeating Voldemort, or catching the winning snitch couldn't compare to the way he felt right now. It was ironic, almost, how something so small, so fragile in his arms, could give him strength like he'd never had before. Finally, he was truly happy.

Ginny giggled beneath him at the sight of Ron and Hermione. They were attempting to slowdance, but a third party (i.e. Hermione's pregnant belly) was making it extremely difficult. They were in love, and it was clear. Hermione looked so beautiful, and Ginny couldn't wait to have children with Harry. She wanted to give him the family he never had.

Next, Ginny spotted her mum and dad, also dancing. Her mum was still crying, though in a less dramatic manner, and her dad held her closely, comforting her. They were still in love with one another, even after all the years and trials, and they were still one another's best friend. Ginny smiled at the notion of growing old by Harry's side. She knew that life wouldn't always be easy, but she didn't care; she had someone who, at the end of the day, would make it all right.

_Love me tender, love me true_

_All my dreams fulfill._

_For my darling I love you _

_And I always will._

Ginny was roused from her thinking by the movement of Harry's chest against her face as he erupted in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ginny inquired, her eyes dancing with amusement. He pointed behind her in response.

Whirling around, Ginny couldn't help but laugh also at a very drunk Fred dancing with a rather tipsy McGonagall, as George proposed to a clearly unamused Snape.

"I believe they have had _enough_ to drink!", Ginny said, gasping for air.

"I think so!", Harry replied, leading her to a seat. "Speaking of drinks, would you like one?"

"Mr. Potter, are you trying to get me drunk so that you can take advantage of me tonight?", Ginny said in a teasing manner.

Harry leaned down to whisper in her ear so that only she could hear. "It's our wedding night, Mrs. Potter." When he said 'Mrs. Potter', he brushed his lips lightly against her ear, sending shivers all about her body. "Something tells me I won't have to." He straightened himself up, winked, and walked to the beverage table, leaving a blushing, giggling, hot-and-bothered Ginny behind.

When her laughter had passed and her blush had faded, Ginny began to get lost in her own musings once more. She had thought many times about their wedding night, and the mere thought of it made her face match her flaming red hair. Now, it was almost here, and she was beginning to get very nervous. What would she say? What would she do? Where would she put her hands? Where would he put _his_? If thinking about it made her blush, imagine what is going to happen when it's really there! What if she was no good? Would he still love her? Questions continued to race through her head until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled out of her thinking, she turned to see a sweating Hermione sitting down beside of her, which was almost as funny to watch as Fred and George's antics.

"I know what you're thinking", said Hermione, sounding much like she did in Hogwarts whenever she knew the answer to some complicated Arithmancy question. "You're thinking about tonight. What are you going to do? Will you screw it all up? Will he laugh at you? Am I right?"

"Yeah, I'm really, well, _scared_. I've never done any of this before, and I'm afraid of it. I want it to be perfect, but I don't know what to do. Help me, Hermione!", Ginny replied, seeking solace from her friend.

"Well, first of all, he is just as nervous as you. I remember Ron-"

"Helloooo? Hermione, I'm his _sister!_ Keep the details to a bare minimum, if you would!", Ginny hissed, covering her ears.

"Ooops, sorry! Forgot. Where was I? Yes…secondly, it will all be great. You are in love, and nothing can change that, and being in love is 70 percent of it all! Third, don't worry about what to do. Things will happen when the moment is right. You won't even have to think about it. Ginny, I promise you that it will all be wonderful."

"Thanks, Hermione. You made me feel a lot better, but I'm still nervous. But, I guess that's normal, right?"

"Oh, yes, of course, dear. I was so nervous that I accidentally-" Hermione was cut short by a glare from Ginny. "Well, nevermind."

Ginny paced about her room, packing her last possessions into her suitcase. She was about to leave the Burrow, and begin a new life in her new home with Harry. As happy as she was, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness at leaving the place she had called home for seventeen years. She heard a knock at her door as she closed up her luggage.

"Come in."

The door opened, and her mother entered. "Would you like some help, dear?" Mrs. Weasley fought back tears with every word she said.

"I'm all done, mum." Ginny replied, sitting down on her bed. "But I have some time to talk, if you'd like."

At this, Mrs. Weasley broke. She threw herself down beside her daughter and held her tight. They just held each other for a few moments, allowing themselves to express their grief.

Wiping the tears from her mother's eyes, Ginny inquired shakily, "Have all of the guests left yet?"

Mrs, Weasley nodded, still sniffling a bit. "Tonks stayed and helped me clean up a bit, and so did McGonagall, but now they've all gone home. It's getting late, dear. It's almost time for you and Harry to go now." Her voice cracked as she attempted to speak. "Just know that anytime you want, you are welcome to come home."

"I know, mum, and I will. I'll come visit you and dad lots. And, just think, pretty soon you'll have a grandbaby to take care of, too. Hermione is looking like it's gonna be any day now!", Ginny said, holding her mother's hand. Her voice dropped to a more serious tone. "No matter what, I'll always be your little girl. Nothing will ever change that."

They shared one final hug as Mr. Weasley appeared in the doorway. "I'll take your luggage downstairs, pumpkin, so that Harry can apparate it to your new home." At the words 'new home', Mr. Weasley stumbled, and found himself in tears in the arms of his daughter, crying like a baby.

"I love you, dad, so much, and I'll never really go away."

Harry waited, pacing nervously by the fire in the living room of the Burrow. It was almost time to go, and he was so nervous about what Ginny would think of the place he had picked out for them to live. They would spend their first night together in their home, and then they would head to a small chateau Harry had reserved for their honeymoon in the mountains of France.

Secretly, although he hated to admit it to himself, he was scared to death of their wedding night. He was afraid he would hurt Ginny, or do something to ruin it all. He went over his plan in his head, making sure he had remembered everything. _The charm? _Check. _Candles?_ Check. _Champagne? _Check. He desperately hoped that everything was ready, at least more so than he was. He was startled out of his thinking by what he saw coming down the stairs.

For the second time that day, he saw Ginny walking towards him in her beautiful white gown. The fire cast a beautiful glow across her face, and her eyes shone. All words left him.

"Ready?" Ginny inquired sweetly, taking his hand and squeezing it.

Harry gulped. "Y-y-yes." His stuttering made Ginny giggle, which was something she did a lot around him.

"Harry, my boy," Mr. Weasley began, "take care of my little girl."

"Yes sir, Mr. Weasley. I promise I will." He replied.

"Oh, come here, darling. Give me a hug!", Mrs. Weasley said, embracing Harry and Ginny both at the same time.

"What did you do to her?", Ginny mouthed to her father, amazed at how calm her mother was about it all.

"I slipped her a little pill that I read about in a Muggle magazine once. It seems to be working, although, she may begin to talk a bit mad.", Mr. Weasley whispered back to Ginny.

"Now, Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley said, breaking apart from the newlyweds. Ginny winced, anticipating the worst due to her mother's medication. "It will hurt, just a little bit dear, but after the initial pain-"

Mrs. Weasley was cut off by her husband. "Molly dear, not the time."

Harry turned a shade of red that rivaled Ginny's as her eyes widened at the realization of what her mother had just said.

"Goodbye, Ginny, Harry. I'm going to take your mother upstairs now, because I think she's had enough for one day.", Mr. Weasley said, also embarrassed by his wife's remark.

"Oooh, Arthur! Upstairs?", Mrs. Weasley sniggered as she attempted to talk seductively. "What are we gonna do there?" Mr. Weasley carried her up the staircase. "Remember to lock the door this time, dear."

Harry and Ginny were now alone in the living room, and not for the first time that day, they each found themselves at a loss for words. Harry broke the silence.

"Shall we, Mrs. Potter?", he inquired, scooping her up into his arms. Ginny captured him in a kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Harry stepped into the fire, still cradling Ginny, and shouted: "Madrigal Square!"

A/N: Thanks for reading chapter two! A special thanks goes to carolquin, Dragonsoldier, SheRocKZThaTsTaGe, and Carmel March for their reviews! Keep reading, and keep reviewing! It will make me update sooner……


	3. Welcome home, Ginny

**A Love To Last A Lifetime**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they are simply products of the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own this plot line, and I appreciate the ability that she has given us to play in her world.

"Close your eyes, love, and keep them closed until I tell you to open them," Harry said softly into Ginny's ear as he stepped out of the fireplace, still cradling her.

Immediately, she obeyed. He spoke to her so gently, but yet with a force that contained passion. Despite Ginny's strong will, she loved it when Harry took control. It was a huge turn-on, and it was definitely working. _The things he does to me! _Ginny thought to herself, flushing scarlet. She nestled herself into his arms, savoring the last moments of the innocence of their love.

As Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, Harry felt as if he would go wild with longing. He had been waiting for so long for this night, and he needed Ginny in a way that he'd never had her before. It was all he could do to control his, erm, _urges_. The walk to the bedroom had never seemed so long. If he didn't get there soon, then he was simply going to lose all sanity.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, he turned to knob and pushed the door open. "Open your eyes, Gin."

When she did, she found herself at a loss for words. A huge bed, covered in black satin with a black canopy occupied much of the room. Candles were placed all about, casting a lovely glow over everything. There was a door, leading to a grand bathroom in the corner, and a fireplace facing the bed. The drapes at the entrance to the balcony fluttered in the warm, summer breeze.

"Welcome home, Ginny", Harry whispered, planting a small kiss on her cheek and carrying her across the threshold. She responded with a kiss of her own, one that was much more passionate than the first, and saying more than words ever could.

He carried her over to the bed and laid her down. Harry was trying to maintain self-control, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. God, he loved the way she made him feel. He paused for a moment, studying her intently. She looked so beautiful, the way her eyes sparkled, and the way the candlelight played at her delicate features. She was beauty, she was passion. She was grace, she was fire. She was his.

At this pause, her eyes met Harry's, and she dropped her gaze. This was it; the last few moments of innocence. Harry was about to become a part of her, a deeper part of her than anyone had ever been. She brought her eyes to rest on his once more. They were shining, almost burning with love and desire. It was now or never.

Slowly, she stood to her feet, taking Harry's hand and bringing him with her. She gathered her hair to one shoulder, allowing Harry access to her zipper. She thought she saw the ghost of a smirk playing at his lips, and a flash of fever came over her. Still facing her, he reached around and gently slid the zipper down. As his hands made contact with her skin, her breath caught in her chest. His hands were like his kisses; rough, yet soft, and full of fire. As softly as he undid the zipper, he tugged at the dress. It fell in a pool around Ginny's ankles, and she stepped out of it. Feeling so vulnerable, she dropped her gaze to the ground, but Harry tilted her chin upwards, making her eyes meet his. Brushing a lock of hair out of her face, he planted a whisper of a kiss on her lips, and placed her trembling hands on his chest.

One by one, she fumbled with the buttons, and then discarded the shirt. She planted small kisses all over his chest as she fumbled with his belt, finally removing it with his pants. Passion was beginning to override Ginny's shyness as Harry pulled her in for a kiss. When they broke apart, she couldn't hold it back any longer. With all the strength she could muster, she pushed Harry down onto the bed and threw herself on top him. Their hands began to explore one another's bodies, and their lips were crushed together in a release of built up longing.

Without missing a beat, Harry flipped Ginny over so that he was now on top. They both paused for a moment, allowing their breathing to catch up. Harry's eyes wandered over Ginny as he took in her immaculate beauty. Her hands massaged his back, and he felt a need in her touch. He looked into her eyes, searching for permission, and she nodded. Not wasting a second, Harry slowly entered her, breaking the barrier of her purity.

Ginny kept her eyes on Harry's as he penetrated her. With the initial gentle thrust, her grip on his back tightened in pain. However, as they both began to move, her hands relaxed, and she was swept away by the sensation. At first it was tender, but as they continued, passion took over. It was as if they couldn't get enough of one another, and she longed to feel him like this for the rest of her life. It was forceful, yet soft, and each second brought greater pleasure. Their breathing grew ragged, and the thrusts became deeper, until they both reached a level of ecstasy, then came crashing down together.

"I love you so much", Ginny whispered, laying her head on Harry's chest as he pulled her to his side. She couldn't remember why she had been so afraid of this; it had been beyond amazing.

"I love you, too", he replied, kissing her on top of her head. They both just lay there, their bodies fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle, basking in the afterglow of what they had just created.

_God, _Harry thought to himself. Just when he thought that he couldn't possibly be more attracted to Ginny, she had proven him wrong. When she trembled under his touch, and the way her eyes seemed to say it all was enough to drive Harry to his knees. The world saw him as infallible, but he knew they were wrong. He had one weakness, one thing that could make or break him, and it was lying in his arms. _She_ was lying in his arms.

Harry sat up, stretched, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The morning sun was nearly enough to blind him as he put on his glasses. "Good morning, love", he said, looking over to Ginny's side of the bed. However, she wasn't there. As if fate were reading his mind, he heard the shower turn on. Smiling almost deviously to himself, he tiptoed to the door and slowly opened it.

Ginny hummed to herself as she allowed the warm water to pour over her body. God, being married felt good! Nothing she had ever experienced to date could compare with the events of the previous day, and especially the previous night. She had felt connected with Harry in a way more profoundly than any other. She could still feel him inside her, as if he were coursing through her veins.

Suddenly, a pair of hands seized her from behind, and she gasped in surprise, turning to see an equally naked Harry in the shower with her. _God, Quidditch had done him good!_ Ginny blushed crimson at the sight of his sculpted body. Although she had seen him naked the night before, it had been in the dark. Now, it was very much light, and she liked what she saw!

Harry allowed his eyes to roam all over Ginny's body, as he savored every drop of her radiance. _She looks even better wet, _he thought to himself, smiling mischievously.

Ginny noticed his smile, and her sharp wit took over her tongue. "Like what you see, Mr. Potter?" She traced circles on his chest in a seductive manner.

_YES! _He screamed inwardly. But, two could play her game. "I think the question is, Mrs. Potter, do you like what you see?" He pulled her to him, so that their bodies were pressed tightly against one another. She smirked a smirk that would put one of Malfoy's to shame.

"Shut up", she murmured, wrapping her hands in his hair and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Hurry up, Gin, or we're gonna be late!", Harry called into the bathroom as he zipped a suitcase.

"I'm almost done!" she called back through a mouth full of toothpaste.

Harry smiled to himself as he shrunk their luggage. Yep, he was officially the luckiest man on earth. Four times, already. _Four times!_ They hadn't even been married for twenty-four hours, and they had already managed to have sex four times. They were seriously going to have to work on controlling themselves, but that would have to wait. It was their honeymoon, and Harry planned on enjoying it to the fullest.

"I'm ready, love", Ginny said, appearing at the doorway.

"Okay, then. I've apparated our luggage there, so whenever you're ready, we'll go."

"Will you please tell me where we're going?" Ginny asked, putting on her best puppy dog face.

Harry sighed. "Sorry, dear, but you'll have to wait and see." He winked at her impishly.

She couldn't help but giggle at him. Even when he was completely exasperated with her, he still found a way to make her feel like the only girl in the world.

"Come on, then, I'll apparate us both there." Harry said, taking a black cloth out of his pocket, as a smile played at his lips.

"And just what do you plan on doing with that?" Ginny inquired teasingly. Harry didn't answer. He simply walked behind her, covered her eyes with it, and tied it in the back.

"Just to make sure there's no peeking…"

"Help! I've been captured! Someone come and save me! Harry Potter, maybe he'll rescue me! He does seem to have a thing for saving the day" Ginny said teasingly, putting her hand to her forehead and feigning fainting. She felt a strong pair of arms catch her, and then her lips were taken in a kiss. "Oh Draco, oh Draco, where for art thou Draco! Deny thy father and refuse thy name…", she exclaimed in a dramatic voice when the kiss ended.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" Harry whispered into her ear. "Two can play your games, Mrs. Potter, I'll have you know!"

"Oooh! Bravo! Very good acting, Harry dear! How very Slytherin of you! Sounded just like our old chum Malfoy, you did."

They both collapsed into laughter. Harry loved her fiery wit. It had been one of the things he fell in love with about her first, and it continued to be the main source of his amusement.

When their laughter had subsided, he took her hand. "Are you ready, love?"

"As long as I'm with you."

At that, they both apparated to the small chateau Harry had reserved for their first week of married life.

A/N: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews I received! I would love to have some more…(hint-hint)! LOL. This will probably be my last update for a while, because I am leaving Sunday for Governor's School, which is a summer program I auditioned for and got accepted into. I'll be singing and receiving vocal training the entire time I'm there, so wish me luck! I promise I'll find time to write, and you can e-mail me any suggestions, or just to talk! So, until then, ciao!


	4. Afternoon Delight

**A Love To Last A Lifetime**

Ginny squealed in delight at thesight of the small chateau. "It's absolutely amazing, Harry!"

Harry just smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. They stood there for a moment, just holding on and breathing in one another. Without moving her body, Ginny turned her head to look at him. Those chocolate brown eyes of hers penetrated his, and he was rendered speechless by the tenderness of her head on his shoulder. Gently, he touched his lips to the top of her head, and sighed contentedly.

Hearing the sigh, Ginny inquired, in a teasing manner, "What was that about? Are you tired of me already?"

Harry laughed lightly. "No, it's just all beginning to sink in now. It's you and me, and it's forever. This is the first time I thought of it this way, and you know what?"

"What?"

"I think I like it."

"Well you better, Mister, 'cause you're stuck with me now," Ginny replied, in a sing-song voice.

"There's no one else I'd rather be stuck with."

"Me either," Ginny said, smiling. Then, a mischevious gleam flashed in her eyes. "Except Dean Thomas!" She erupted into a fit of the giggles as Harry began tickling her.

"Ginny," he whispered as she begged for mercy, "Shut up and kiss me."

And kiss him she did.

Ginny awoke next to Harry several hours later, only to find him completely awake and gazing at her with an intensity she'd never known before. His eyes showed vulnerability, yet strength. They were like a storm, and yet contained the warmth of the sunshine at the same time.

"Good evening, love," Harry whispered as he traced her skin with his fingertips.

"Evening?", Ginny said, bewildered. Then she blushed, remembering why they were in bed in the first place.

"Oh, yes. Evening.," Harry replied, smirking. "You just can't keep your hands off of me. But, hey, I can't say that I blame you. I am pretty amazing."

Ginny blushed even more furiously, then regained her sharp wit. "That, you are. But I think it's the other way around. You can't keep _your_ dirty hands off of _me_!"

"I don't have to, and besides, would you really want me to?"

"You just won't do, Mr. Potter. You just won't do."

"Something smells good in here, Gin. What is it," Harry inquired, stepping into the kitchen.

"Oh, good. You're out of the shower. I ordered us some takeout! I didn't think you'd feel like going out tonight either."

Harry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Tired, are we?" He embraced her in a tight hug.

"You'd kill a woman," she replied, laying her head in his chest.

"How do you think I defeated Voldemort," Harry said, barely managing to keep a straight face.

Ginny slapped his chest playfully. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! You are incorrigible!"

"Thanks, love. I'm flattered, I really am. Let's take this into the living room and eat while we watch a movie."

"A movie? How are we going to do that?"

"Oh ye of little faith," Harry said, shaking his finger at her. "We have a television, and we have Pay-Per-View. Erego, we can watch a movie."

"I'm glad you know all about this muggle stuff! Hmm, I knew I married you for some reason," Ginny teased.

"You mean my dashing good looks didn't have anything to do with it," Harry replied with mock concern.

"Oh, trust me. It helped!"

They sat down together on the couch and placed the food on the coffee table. Harry picked up the remote and flipped through some channels. "So, Gin, whatcha wanna see?"

"Hmmm, how about you pick and surprise me. You know more about this than I do, dear."

"Okay...umm...," he continued to flip channels. "Aha! This one is perfect for you."

"What's it called?"

"The Notebook."

(Approximately two hours later)

"She loves him! Oh, Harry, she loves him," Ginny wailed, burying herself in his chest. "Harry, you're my Noah! Promise me that when I get old, you'll never leave me or let me forget!"

Harry stroked her hair and held her close. "Gin, I would never leave you. I promised you yesterday, in front of God and everyone, that I would be here forever. Nothing has changed since then, I assure you."

"Oh, Harry! That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me!" Ginny kissed him, still slightly hysterical, as he wiped the tears of off her face.

_Hormones_, Harry thought to himself. "Are you ready for bed, dear?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired. We are going to sleep, right?"

Harry laughed in reply. "Yes, Gin. We're going to sleep." He stood up and scooped her up into his arms.

"Good," she said drowsily. "I don't think I can handle anymore tonight."

"Psst! Ginny, dear! Harry! Wake up, darlings!"

Ginny sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Mum? What are you doing here?"

"Get up! Quickly, the both of you! Hermione has gone into labor! You wouldn't want to miss the birth of your niece, now would you?"

"WHAT? Did you hear that Harry," Ginny hissed, shaking him.

Harry sat up suddenly. "Gin, I thought you were too tired tonight! It's two o'clock in the morning. Can't a man get some--"

He was cut off midsentence when he realized that Mrs. Weasley was standing at the side of the bed. He blushed so furiously that he nearly lit up the room. "Um, uh, I was, I mean, I meant--" Harry stammered in attempt to recover.

"Mum, what if you had walked in on, well, _something_," Ginny hissed.

"Well, dear, it was a risk I had to take! Everyone else is already at the hospital, and the baby isn't going to wait for us! Besides, I listened at the door first!"

Harry was half amused and half embarrassed. It would have been awkward if Mrs. Weasley walked in on _that_.

"Oh, well that's soo much better, Mum!" Ginny raised her voice, but Harry stopped her.

"Gin, Hermione's having the baby! We really need to get there, so just let it go, love."

"Okay, but only for Hermione and the baby."

"Yes, love. Let's get dressed, now."

Mrs. Weasley continued to stand above the bed.

"MUM! Can you please leave so we can get dressed?" Ginny screamed.

"Oh, um, yes. Right, dear. I'll just be going now. Meet us in the hospital, the third floor. Bring a sweater, dear, because I know how cold you can get." Mrs. Weasley turned to leave, but stopped halfway to the door. "Ginny, you know, sex is a very natural thing--"

"MUM!"

"Alright, already. I'm gone." Mrs. Weasley scurried out of the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Harry chuckled, but was stopped by a death glare from Ginny.

"Laugh all you want, but just imagine if she'd waltzed in earlier today!"

Harry turned white as a sheet, and dropped his shirt.

"God, Ginny. Don't even joke about that."


End file.
